


Day 4: Beezlebub Gags Gabriel To Get Him To Shut His Stupid Mouth

by unsp00kable



Series: unsp00kable’s Kinktober 2019 [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Gags, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens), Kinktober 2019, Light Angst, Nonbinary Beelzebub (Good Omens), Nonbinary Character, Other, Porn with Feelings, Rare Pairings, Smut, They/Them Pronouns for Beelzebub (Good Omens), Topping from the Bottom, did I Make Beezlebub feel things? Yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 21:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20896622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsp00kable/pseuds/unsp00kable
Summary: “Don’t make that face at me,” they swatted at Gabriel with the scarf, “I’m the Prince of Hell. You don’t want to know what happens to pretty angels that smile at me, even if you are an archangel.”Gabriel puckered his lips at the Lord of Flies with a haughty grin, taking the threat as a compliment. Beezlebub was disgusted and even told him so. Even still, they calmly leant forward, kissing him before proceeding to wrap the scarf around his head, shoving a bit in his mouth to gag him.—One day I’ll be cool with writing summaries hehe





	Day 4: Beezlebub Gags Gabriel To Get Him To Shut His Stupid Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> so this was really hard to write since I haven’t written this pair before so I hoped you like it. I tried to avoid giving gender based names for body parts and such. 
> 
> Also I ran a poll for this theme on Twitter and completely ignored it I’m sorry lol

“Oh pleazzze, would you just  _ shut your stupid mouth  _ already?” Beelzebub buzzed, reaching over to a pile of clothes on the floor, picking up Gabriel’s periwinkle scarf. 

“What are you going to do with that? You’re going to get it dirty. Oh hell, it’s already been on the floor.” Gabriel squinted at the demon in his lap. As if it wasn’t himself that had shed them both of their clothing as soon as they’d entered the demon’s secret London flat. They had rolled around on the living room floor pawning at each other before Gabriel finally carried the Prince of Hell to the bedroom. He got a dirty glare and a nip to his bottom lip for that.

One of the corners of Beezlebub’s lips twitched for a split second, a nasty smirk of a thing threatening to break loose. But they wouldn’t let it, even though Gabriel is the only one to have come awfully close to seeing a resemblance of a smile, even so minuscule. 

He caught himself smiling back like an idiot, which just annoyed Beezlebub.

“Don’t make that face at me,” they swatted at Gabriel with the scarf, “I’m the Prince of Hell. You don’t want to know what happens to pretty angels that smile at me, even if you are an archangel.” 

Gabriel puckered his lips at the Lord of Flies with a haughty grin, taking the threat as a compliment. Beezlebub was disgusted and even told him so. Even still, they calmly leant forward, kissing him before proceeding to wrap the scarf around his head, shoving a bit in his mouth to gag him. 

Violet eyes expressed how scandalized Gabriel felt. Him?? Gagged?  _ By Lord Beezlebub? _

The Lord made a noise that could be considered a chortle, picking up where the pair had left off before they had to shut him up.

Leaning forward from where the demon was sat on its partner’s lap, they kissed him again, this time on the gag, just to tease. 

“ _ Hhhhhh,”  _ he breathed through the material.

Beezlebub heard what Gabriel was probably thinking. It was usually what he said at times like this:

_ Oh Beez.  _

The Lord began to rock down on the archangel’s bare bulge, knowing how torturous it must feel. 

To want, but not get. 

Gabriel was not a patient being, bouncing the both of them with a buck of his hips. He’d caught his partner off guard with his rough thrust against their most sensitive area, drawing a moan from their throat. 

“No you don’t. I told you if we are doing thizzz I am in charge. No handzzz, nothing,” they leaned forward whispering darkly into Gabriel’s ear with a wicked gleam, “I am in control.” 

The archangel let out a hiss, pressing his hips out to get some type of friction. The demon rocked again, sensing how wet it was down there, feeling the tip of the archangel between their thighs. All they had to do was adjust angles and he’d be inside. But Gabriel was not going to get it that easily. 

The being in question whined pathetically, which made Beezlebub feel really funny, changing their mind. They were going to try and hold out, but with this spike in feelings, they couldn’t do much but indulge. It was for their own sake of course. 

The prince shifted, letting out a groan that bounced off their earthly apartment walls as they were penetrated. The head was the thickest and their most favorite part besides the flare of girth towards the base. Beezlebub circled their hips, throwing their head back as their nipples hardened at the glorious feeling of being filled so completely. 

Beezlebub held Gabriel’s gaze as they bottomed out, purposefully clenching their muscles. He tried to keep his face neutral, clenching his jaw to keep himself from moaning and whimpering from the absolute tight heat that was Beezlebub. 

But they were so intoxicating and hypnotic in the way they began a rhythm of raising and dropping their hips. He was tempted to grab their hips and kiss them until they smiled the smile he knew was hidden just beneath the surface. But that’s not how this thing between the two of them functioned. 

All Gabriel could do was lay back against their pile of pillows made up against the headboard and clench his fists trying not to make a peep. 

The way they worked his sex had him drooling, guessing this is what sin felt like. Deep purple eyes became unfocused as he felt what Beezlebub had called an “orgasm” bubbling in the pit of his core like sulfur. 

The prince’s hips stuttered as they let out a great noise that Gabriel’s only heard come out of brothels. They became seemingly impossibly tighter, walls getting the archangel’s member even wetter. Beezlebub slammed their hips down particularly rough making Gabriel break his silence. 

Beezlebub spoke through their labored breathing, “ _ zzzzhhhhh,  _ do you want God to hear you like thizzz? Satan- _ aye! _ ” 

Gabriel rolled his eyes. They were cute when being hypocritical. It was then the Lord pulled off of Gabriel, eyes rolling back at the feeling of his bulbous head stretching her out again momentarily. They flopped back onto the bed, unable to take their eyes off of the archangel’s thick glistening erection. 

“Come here,” they hummed, sounding like a bee hive. 

_ Honey? That’s ironic,  _ the archangel thought to himself whilst looking down at where Beezlebub was practically dripping. He’s always looking for more terms of endearment to annoy the living Hell out of the prince. 

_ They’re not even sweet. I mean, I would know, I’ve tasted them. _

Gabriel’s broad shoulders and fit body completely shadowed Beezlebub’s petite one as he fit himself between slender thighs. 

He simply planted his palms above narrow shoulders, waiting for the demon to tell him what to do as to not piss them off. His length was nearly purple already. 

Beezlebub buzzed reaching down to insert Gabriel, pleasantly surprised at his obedience. They gasped as he rapidly slid his member in. 

“ _ Zzzlow.”  _ They snapped breathlessly, still wanting control. Beezlebub thought keeping such control would help them keep control of themself. 

_ Honestly what the hell are you thinking? What if the Archangel fucking Gabriel falls because of this, that’s a shit ton of paper work...and he’s a total wanker.  _

But they couldn’t help but think what would happen if he fell. They had this place here didn’t they? And those morons, shitty Crowley and whatever the bloody hell the other one’s name is seemed to work. 

Beezlebub came back to themself when Gabriel punched their insides with his member. The little “ _ shit”  _ they gasped only encouraged him more as he continued. 

“Uh- _ah,_ _dee-per!” _

The archangel obliged, letting out such guttural grunts while he wrapped his hands around their hips they were audible through the gag but by this point the demon didn’t care. They closed their eyes as they came, feeling the angel’s member swell and do the same. With trembling hands, Beezlebub reached up, untwisting the scarf from Gabriel’s head. 

The Prince of Hell was falling for the archangel. What more could they do? They were a sucker for those damning pair of lips. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> lets be friends! Find me on [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/notunsp00kable)  
and now [ Instagram that I just started ](https://instagram.com/notunsp00kable)  
where you can also find my linktrees 😌
> 
> check out my other works! 
> 
> Kudos and comments keep me writing 🥺
> 
> Tell me your favorite part hehehe


End file.
